Prospect
by bluecup94
Summary: Set during the Goblet of Fire. M with plot. Harry has always known that he has had feelings for Draco Malfoy, but when Malfoy all of a sudden seems to be taking an interest in him will he act on his impulses? I'm rubbish at summaries unfortunately. DRARRY
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok guys, haven't uploaded anything for a while, this will be M in later chapters but at the moment Harry and Draco are just trying to get their feelings straight! Haha so it's M with a storyline, but the best is yet to come! Hope you enjoy, R & R if you feel like it, it is greatly appreciated! xx

Prospect – Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy sat in the great hall playing with his breakfast and staring dreamily into the middle distance. The middle distance that took the form of Harry Potter on the Gryffindor table. Pansy Parkinson shook his arm and he snapped his head round to her, clearly deeply aggrevated.

"Draco, Draco? Were you even listening to me?" Pansy squealed at him. Draco narrowed his eyes at her maliciously.

"You know what Pansy? I wasn't. And you know why? Because you're fucking dull, so how about you shut up?" Draco angrily untangled himself from the bench he was sitting on and stormed out of the Great Hall, catching a glimpse of Harry as he went, and the look on his face shocked Draco. He didn't look angry, or fed up, he just looked... curious, with a hint of... worry? Was that worry? Draco didn't have time to ponder as he was nearing the Slytherin common room and he felt his anger boiling over again. Pansy was getting on his fucking nerves, always simpering around him! As if Draco should pay her attention! Draco had been busy thinking and she'd rudely interrupted him! What HAD he been thinking about?... Draco realised with a jolt of surprise that he had been thinking about the raven haired boy who he had been staring at... Purely accidently of course. He was just in his line of vision, because why would Draco want to dirty his mind with filth like Potter?

Draco scathingly muttered the password to gain access to the common room and he stomped up to his dormitory even though he had less than ten minutes until his first lesson. Draco's head was pounding and as it died down Harry's face floated to the forefront of his mind wearing that expression from breakfast, if Draco was honest with himself (which he always tried to be) Potter entered his thoughts quite often at the moment, but he always put it down to seeing him so often and taunting him so often that did it, but if he really thought about it... He wasn't so sure. There was something stirring there, something that had been there since their first meeting and the feeling had been steadily growing since then. Draco wasn't even sure that he hated Potter any more, in fact he admired him. But of course he couldn't tell anyone that otherwise he would tarnish his family's reputation and it's not like Potter would probably believe him anyway, and to his surprise he found that this thought upset him. He actually wanted Potter to believe him, and for him to feel the same way...

Draco was broken from his reverie but the sound of the bell and Draco grudgingly dragged himself up, he couldn't be bothered to go and leave the comfort of his haven where he could just sit and think and get his head straight. He'd have to be with Pansy bloody Parkinson instead of the person he'd rather spend time with, due to his recent revelation. Draco would have been worried about feeling this way about Harry Potter but as no-one knew about it and he wasn't about to tell anyway, he felt safe. He just hoped he could manage to talk to Harry and that he'd want to be friends with him, and if not, then he'd just have to obliviate him, he couldn't have this sort of information getting out and spreading.

Draco sat in potions, not concentrating in the slightest on his potion and Snape was eyeing him suspiciously as he followed his line of vision and saw him looking over at Potter... Again. Draco caught himself and glanced at Snape and immediately turned back to his potion with Crabbe and Goyle biting their lips as if they wished to speak but were too afraid of the answer. Draco sighed internally as he stirred his potion and thought about the fact that now he'd let Potter into his mind he wouldn't leave. Harry was niggling at his brain and he didn't even know he was doing it! Draco scowled and looked across the room, his eyes looked with an shimmering emerald pair. The scowl fell off of Draco's face as if it had been wiped clean and neither boy looked away for several minutes, as if sharing an unspoken bond, until the Weasel pulled Harry's attention away and Draco found himself angry that he couldn't look into Harry's eyes any more. But on the positive side, he felt that that connection had boosted his confidence in talking to Harry, Harry couldn't say he still hated Draco, not after that look, that was definitely not a look of hatrid, and Harry appeared to have thought the same because all the way until the end of the lesson, Harry kept throwing little looks Draco's way. Looks that said he wanted a chance to level the playing field and start afresh, and Draco was all for that.

These looks between Draco and Harry continued all day. Draco was beginning to enjoy the prospect of talking to Harry very much. He just had to figure out when, Harry might get frightened if he knew he had to speak to Draco alone and bring Weasly and Granger, and Draco couldn't have that. He'd have to surprise him...

Harry saw Draco angrily stand up from the breakfast table and throw an utterly disgusted look at Pansy Parkinson. Harry watched Draco flee the Great Hall with a look of concern on his face. He wanted nothing more than to go and see if he was ok and comfort him, but of course he couldn't do that. He was supposed to hate Draco Malfoy, and he could see himself why he should. But he couldn't deny that over the years Draco had grown on him and it was now so bad that he didn't just want to be friends with him... He wanted him, so badly. He wanted Draco all to himself. But he wouldn't admit that to anyone, not even Ron and Hermione and so he carried on pretending that he hated him as always but just felt the tug of heartbreak pull on him every time he had to look at Draco and endure the bullying and purely hurtful remarks made by the blonde haired boy.

That was why Harry was surprised to feel eyes boring into the back of his head during potions and to look up to see it was Draco, but he didn't look malicious or scathing, he looked reproachful and caring, and it was genuine. Harry couldn't pull his eyes away from the slate grey staring straight into his heart until Ron diverted his attention by asking his question. Harry forced a smile onto his face and answered, whilst letting his feelings for Draco swell up inside him all the time. They kept watching each other all day and Harry hoped that Draco at least felt something positive towards him and that these feelings would surface, and soon, because Harry felt he couldn't take the heartbreak much more...

Draco watched Harry through breakfast again the next morning and found Harry trying to cast sly glances at him, and there was something about the combination of his powerful green eyes and his tiny smirk that made Draco's stomach go funny. His heart fluttered and he felt urges, urges he'd never felt towards anyone before, let alone Harry Potter, and this thought scared the crap out of him. What was going on? Draco first discovers he doesn't hate Potter, and now he finds it's quite the opposite and the Gryffindor seeker is making his body feel this way. Draco's heart was hammering in his chest and he bit his lip to stop himself from acting on his impulses. Impulses he didn't want to admit to, even in his own mind. Draco shook himself out of it, until he looked up and saw Harry gulping down his drink, Draco watched mesmerised as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down and Draco imagined kissing Harry right there, and all the way down Harry's neck and onto his lean body... Draco let out a small gasp and his friends around him at the table looked at his horrified face and showed looks of concern.

"Are you ok Malfoy?" Pansy asked, she was still pissed from yesterday but she couldn't help but stick her nose into people's business.

"I'm fine." Draco forced a tight smile and tried to slow his heartbeat down and stop the blood from rushing around otherwise he knew what would happen, just the mere thought of Harry Potter at that moment would drive him crazy, and he didn't need that! Draco kept his head down until he'd finally calmed his body down and as he looked up, he noticed Harry watching him with a half satisfied smile on his face and it made Draco's heart roar with desire, Harry had done it on purpose to get to him! He knew the effect he was having on him and he was taking advantage of it. On the one hand Draco was just so pleased that Harry obviously felt something back towards him, but on the other hand, he was pissed off not only that Harry could ever have this effect on him, but that he'd accepted it so easily. He knew if it got out that he liked Harry Potter... Well, more than liked him, then no-one would be happy, with either of them. But Draco knew he still needed to at least talk to Harry to set the record straight and find out where they would go from here...

Draco prowled the halls all evening, quietly sneaking past numerous teachers along the way. He had been studying Harry in his mind for a while, and he knew his habits quite well and Draco knew that once Harry spotted most of the students making their way back to their dorms he would sneak onto the quidditch pitch and practise his flying, especially as he had no chance to practise this year due to the Triwizard Tournament, and Draco knew this was the moment he had been waiting for...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, well, well, another chapter arises. Many thanks to those who R & R'd last chapter! I am incredibly embarrassed upon reading back on it to see how many typo's there were so I am incredibly sorry aobut that! Anyway, I think Harry and Draco have certainly established their feelings, but they aren't quite at M stage yet unfortunately! That'll be next chapter! So keep reading and enjoying and R & R if you would be so kind (which I know you all are!) xx

Prospect – Chapter Two

Harry gathered his quidditch stuff together and pulled out his Marauder's map, he tapped it with his wand whispering "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" as he did it. The map sprung to life and Harry threw his invisibility cloak over himself and snuck past the stragglers in the common room and out of the portrait hole. Once outside, he paused to look at the map. He saw one dot in particular that caught his attention. Draco Malfoy... in the entrance hall. Harry smiled at the name and wondered if he could possibly be waiting for him. Harry's heart skipped a beat at the prospect and hurriedly made his way towards the front hall where he saw Draco lurking behind a large statue. Harry crept up to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Draco spun wildly around, panic in his eyes. Harry suppressed a chuckle and lifted the cloak slightly so that Draco could see who it was. Draco looked like he was about to start ranting but Harry put a finger to his lips and beckoned Draco beneath the cloak too, inviting him along to the pitch. Draco shot him a worried glance but knew he had to take his chance while it was being dangled in front of him. They travelled in silence together until they reached the pitch where Harry threw off the cloak, leaving them facing the icy December breeze. Harry smiled at the bracing air and climbed onto his broom, he could see Draco's confused face and said:

"I won't be too long, you can watch me for now..." And he took off into the sky.

Draco watched Harry for what seemed like hours, his teeth chattering uncontrollably until Harry suddenly came darting down towards the ground and landed with poise and elegance. Draco rushed down from the stands and stood facing Harry.

"Harry, what the hell?" Draco said, loudly. He was angry at Harry now. The worst thing was he was looking all innocent and cute and that annoyed Draco further and made him smitten at the same time! Damn that Potter!

"What do you mean, Draco?..." Harry put such emphasis on his name that it made Draco shudder, it sounded so sexy coming from Harry's mouth.

"Well in the Great Hall for starters! Why the hell did you do that to me? In front of everyone! And I KNOW you did it on purpose! So don't even try to pretend! You are so bloody frustrating and pompous, you prick! And now you leave me out in the cold for ages so that I'm at high risk of pneumonia!" Draco was nearly spitting now.

"I didn't ask for you to come..." Harry said quietly, Draco showed him that this was the wrong answer with a scowl so Harry gave a smirk and asked, "Do you want me to warm you up?..." The hairs on the back of Draco's neck stood up as Harry stepped closer and enveloped Draco into a tight embrace and pressed his lips to Draco's ferverently. Draco's insides automatically turned to liquid and a rush of warmth spread through him at the sensation of having the thing he desired come to him. Draco kissed back with equal passion and Harry pushed his hands up Draco's shirt, letting the cold air nip at Draco's pale flesh. He gave an involuntary shiver but he was unsure whether this was the wind or Harry's fault. Harry's hands roamed further to Draco's pleasure and Draco tangled his hands into Harry's ebony hair, pulling him ever closer, their chests touching lightly. Draco opened his mouth to allow Harry's tongue access and Harry didn't waste time letting his tongue roam every crevice of Draco's mouth. Draco's tongue pushed back with power and both boys hands explored in time with their tongues until they pulled apart for air. They sat there gasping for a few moments before plucking up the courage to look into each others eyes. The green and grey met, both sets of pupils dilated with desire.

"Well that was fun..." Harry commented lightly, giving a grin. Draco smirked back.

"Yes... we should do it again sometime." He replied. Harry laughed at Draco's nonchalance.

"Definitely." He agreed. With that, they both stood up, hand in hand and travelled back up to the castle under the cover of the cloak, kissing each other goodnight before heading off back to their common rooms.

Harry sighed contentedly as he awoke next morning to remember his dream about Draco. He suddenly became aware of eyes on him and sat up to find Ron staring at him, looking concerned.

"Are you alright Harry?" He asked, his voice laced with worry. Harry gave a laugh.

"Yeah, why?" He answered.

"It was just that when you were asleep you were sort of restless and your tongue kept lolling about and that..." Ron explained. Harry tried his best to stifle the laugh that was about to erupt from his mouth, he'd have to tell Draco that one. Harry remembered that he hadn't replied to Ron yet.

"Oh, no I'm fine, honestly." He said quickly, and went down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione...

Draco pulled Harry away from the crowd as they were leaving the hall after breakfast and pulled him away out of sight and into a warm embrace.

"Morning Harry." He said brightly. Harry smiled at him, he'd been aware of Draco staring at him all the way through breakfast.

"Good morning Draco, good sleep?" Draco beamed gorgeously at him.

"Better than most..." He said with a wink that made Harry's brain go fuzzy. Harry's attention was drawn to a poster in his line of vision and he sighed sadly, causing Draco to spin round and see what had upset his love.

"Oh, the Yule Ball..." Draco said dejectedly, frowning. Harry looked earnestly into Draco's eyes and whispered:

"I wish I could go with you..." Draco's heart tore in two to see that look on Harry's face and he felt exactly the same.

"But we can't, you have to be up first to do the champions dance... But don't worry, I'll still be with you, right here." Draco pointed to Harry's heart and gave him a half hearted smile. Harry smiled back and laid his head on Draco's chest before remembering they had to get to lessons. Before they parted Draco gave a mischeivious grin and said:

"I'll think of something..." Harry watched him walk away confused, but intrigued...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And what was to be the final chapter has now arrived! Yet again a massive thanks to anyone who's reviewed so far and I'm hoping that you'll remember to leave a nice little reminder of you behind once you've finished reading. I know I've mentioned before but just to warn you, this chapter is M, so if you don't like that kind of thing, please stop reading. Also, just quickly, at the moment the fic does not incorporate the tournament aspect into it, and this was pointed out to me by one lovely reviewer and I really thought it was a missed opportunity! So I decided to continue and write more about that, hope you all enjoy it! I'm hoping to update every Monday from this point, but this chapter's a little early in dedication to TARDISFan1, as it's her birthday today, love her loads! xx

Prospect – Chapter Three

Harry and Draco met continually throughout the following weeks, finding ways to sneak off together and get in some quality snogging time whilst trying not to be noticed, all the while Draco refusing to let slip his plan about the Yule Ball. Both boys found their dates and practised their dancing until the Ball arrived. Harry found Parvati and went with Ron and Padma down to the entrance hall where they were ushered in to partake in the first dance which didn't go half as badly as Harry had been expecting, except for the look of upmost jealousy on Draco's face until the song had finished playing. After it was over, he and Parvati went to sit down and he saw Draco beckon to him out of the corner of his eye and he made his excuses and left with Draco.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, his eyes covered. Him and Draco had stopped and Harry could hear random noises, but before he could make them out he was being led forward again. Draco uncovered Harry's eyes and his jaw dropped at the room in front of him. A room he'd never seen before. It contained a dancefloor, a disco ball hung above and red velvet curtains hung loosely from the walls. Harry turned to Draco, amazed.

"Room of Requirement..." Draco explained, beaming broadly, "Looks like Hogwarts wants us to be together as much as we do..." Music suddenly erupted in the air around them and Draco held out his hand. Harry grinned and took it. They slow danced on the floor to the beat of the music, slowly spinning and waltzing in their own little world. Nothing mattered to them as long as they were in each others arms until Harry realised they'd eventually have to go back.

"Draco, we should go, we've been here ages, people will be wondering where we are..." Harry said frowning.

"Well they can wonder a little longer..." Draco licked his lips sensually and directed Harry's attention to a massive bed that had appeared in the corner of the room. Harry looked lustfully into Draco's eyes and led him by the hand to the bed, overwhelmed by the urge to have Draco fully as he'd wanted for a while now, suddenly not caring about if the others were worried.

Draco and Harry fell onto the bed in each others arms, kissing passionately. Harry didn't wait to be invited, he pushed his tongue roughly through the barrier of Draco's soft, thin lips and into his sweet tasting mouth, circling his tongue around Draco's and trailing it along the roof of Draco's mouth. Draco let his tongue run along Harry's teeth, causing Harry to shudder in his grasp, turning Draco on even further. Draco began to remove items of Harry's clothing slowly, keeping as much contact between their bodies as possible throughout. Their chests and stomachs brushed against each other and caused their bodies to arch towards each other with lust. Draco felt the blood beginning to gather in his lower regions and Harry's form began to unfold before him. As Draco began to slide his hand down Harry's bare chest and down towards the waistband of his trousers Harry decided to make him wait a bit longer and remove Draco's robes as slowly as he could manage, causing several moans and groans to escape from Draco's mouth. Harry moaned in ecstacy as he trailed his tongue along the defines of Draco's pale chest and began trailing his mouth lower and lower. Getting to the waistband Harry fumbled with Draco's trousers, then tore at his underwear with his teeth like an animal, Draco throwing his head back with pleasure. Harry put his hand at the base of Draco's neck and trailed it all the way down to where the waistband of his pants had just lain. He let his hand rest there for several seconds until neither him nor Draco could stand the tension any more and Harry began pumping his hand slowly up and down Draco's swollen length until Draco decided that that wasn't good enough and pushed Harry's mouth onto him and matting his hair with his fingers. Harry bobbed his head up and down until Draco shouted out and exploded into Harry's waiting mouth. Harry swallowed and got back up to attack Draco's lips, never feeling satisfied at how little of Draco he was getting. Draco pushed Harry roughly off of him and pinned him flat to the bed, straddling him and letting his mouth take little nibbles out of Harry's neck, chest and stomach. He pulled Harry's trousers off with ease and continued to tease him by letting his hand linger exactly above the place where Harry needed most attention. He tried to squirm into Draco's waiting hand but Draco had a firm grip on him and Harry couldn't help but to surrender to the body above him. Harry stopped wriggling and Draco immediately began to tend to Harry's problem but before Harry had the chance to orgasm, Draco flipped him over and trailed his tongue down Harry's back. Harry gasped and panted at the thought of what Draco was about to do to him and he nearly lost control, but he got a grip and told himself to wait until Draco was inside of him to let go. Draco conjured a lube spell and coated his fingers in it, placing them one at a time inside Harry until he was ready to take what Draco was offering to him.

"You ready?" Draco whispered seductively. Harry nodded eagerly, screwing up his face in pleasure. Draco pushed himself into Harry and moved slowly up and down, Harry didn't complain of pain so Draco began to move faster, placing soft kisses on Harry's shoulders as he did. Draco and Harry moaned in unison until Harry shouted out:

"Draco, oh god!" Draco and Harry unloaded in unison and fell apart, gasping for breath. They laid down next to each other and moved into each others arms. Draco traced light patterns on Harry's arm as he stared at the ceiling in contentment.

"That was amazing." Harry said happily, looking up into Draco's eyes. Draco smiled down at him.

"It really was... And I'm planning to do a lot more, so just... look after yourself ok?" Harry looked at him suspiciously and Draco immediately regretted saying anything.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, sitting up. Draco pulled him back into his embrace and kissed his forehead. He sighed before continuing.

"I'm just worried about you and the Triwizard tournament, that's all. I don't want you getting hurt, I have a bad feeling about all of this. Just make sure you come back to me." Draco said. Harry smiled and nestled back into Draco's neck.

"I'll always come back to you Draco." He paused, "Especially now I know what's on offer..."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And so we meet again... To the first of the aforementioned chapters about the two remaining Triwizard Tournament tasks and how our favourite couple get through them! An immense thank you to people who have R & R'd and had input into these upcoming chapters, and even gone so far as to giving me ideas for further chapters beyond the two tasks. The rating will remain M but there will be a lot more angst and fluff from here on in so be warned! Anyway, that's enough rambling, read, enjoy and review if you would be so kind! xx

Chapter 4 - Prospect

Harry sat in Gryffindor common room, his body curled around his boyfriend Draco's as they sat together in front of the fire on the rug, it may not have been the ideal way to spend Valentine's day, but at least he got to be with Draco and just being near him was good enough for Harry. Ron and Hermione watched them from the armchairs just behind them, albeit with different expressions on their faces. Hermione looked absolutely gleeful, whereas Ron looked positively cowed. He averted his eyes as much as possible, still struggling to come to terms with his best friends relationship. Hermione noticed what Ron was doing and hit him hard on the arm.

"Ronald! Be happy for your best friend please! Ok, maybe the situation is not ideal but you cannot pretend you didn't see this coming?" The blank, even incredulous, look on Ron's face said it all. Hermione scowled and huffed at him before climbing out of her chair. She gave a massive fake yawn.

"I think I'll go to bed, you coming Ron?" She asked. She could tell Ron was about to protest so she gave him a warning look, until Ron finally caught on.

"Oh... Oh yeah, I think I'll go too, see you up there Harry."

"Goodnight Harry, night Draco." Hermione said brightly, giving them one last beaming look and turning on her heel, Ron following her until they seperated at the stairs and went to their seperate dormitories. Harry watched them go and chuckled to himself. Draco smiled down at him whilst stroking his hair playfully.

"They've got to get together soon haven't they?" Harry asked, a laugh lighting up his voice. The smile that spread across Draco's face was involuntary, just seeing Harry so happy was contagious. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry tenderly.

"Not everyone can realise their feelings like we did Harry, we were just lucky." Draco told him, captivated by how the light from the fire danced in his already shining eyes. It made his eyes look as if they had light illuminating them from the inside and radiating outwards.

"We really were..." Harry concluded, he went to settle back against Draco's chest when he noticed a sad smile play across his face. Harry sat bolt upright. Draco felt cold at the sudden loss of contact, inside and out.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, his brow furrowing deeply. Draco's brow furrowed in response involuntarily.

"What do you mean?" He replied, moving closer to Harry again, touching his cheek lightly, hoping to immediately wipe the trouble from Harry's face.

"Just then, when we were talking about finding each other, you looked sad." Harry said, hurt cracking his voice. Draco could have hit himself for causing pain to Harry. When he still hadn't answered Harry drew his eyes level with Draco's and Draco felt guilty as he saw tears swimming there, silently waiting to fall. Draco pulled Harry towards him and held him tightly, pressing their faces together.

"It's nothing, it's just... Remember when we were in the Room of Requirement?..." Harry's cheeks tinged pink at this memory, but he nodded, "Well I told you that I was worried about you and the tournament? That's what I thought about a minute ago, I thought about watching you during that first task, and at the time I didn't realise my feelings for you, but I knew I cared for you and I hated to see you in so much danger. Now thinking back on it and I just can't imagine what would happen if I couldn't sit with you, couldn't talk with you, couldn't hold you, because I lost you during this tournament..." This sudden outburst of emotion seemed to quieten Harry for several minutes until after what felt like an eternity of just lying there entwined, Harry untangled himself from Draco, took his face and kissed him. He didn't break apart so Draco opened his tongue to let Harry to slip his inside and let Harry's tongue caress his own lightly and show him how he felt, rather than tell him. Minutes later Harry pulled away and stared straight into Draco's eyes.

"I will never let that happen, and anyway, if I do get myself into trouble, I know you'd be there to save me..." Harry let these words hang in the air for a couple of minutes before he moulded himself back into Draco's waiting arms and closed his eyes contentedly, more than willing to fall asleep in the safe haven of Draco's embrace...

Draco snuck up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his middle. Passers by didn't even give them a second glance any more, which they were both grateful for, everyone was so used to seeing them together now and just got on with their lives. Only a few people still bothered to harass them nowadays, and one of them was approaching right now.

"Such a waste Draco..." The voice purred in his ear, "My offer's still open if you ever decide to throw the filth back where it belongs and find a real relationship..." Draco spun round.

"Shut up Pansy! Just because you can never deserve me or anyone even close to Harry's standard, stop trying to wreck other people's relationships!" He spat at the Slytherin girl in front of him. Pansy scowled and narrowed her eyes before stalking off towards Crabbe and Goyle, both of whom were not talking to him since Draco had told them what was happening. The only friend Draco still had in Slytherin house was Blaise, who supported him fully, and always had done. Draco thought of his friend and smiled as he turned back to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Anyway, have you worked out how to breathe underwater for an hour yet?" Hermione asked Harry eagerly. Harry shifted his feet a little, Draco looked at him surprised.

"You haven't? Harry! The task is only a week away!" He reprimanded. Harry looked immensely guilty and his eyes feel to the floor. Draco grinned at his obvious adoreableness and wrapped him in a hug.

"Don't worry, we'll help you figure it out. I told you I'd protect you." Draco told him, at this Harry automatically cheered up, he felt as though an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and he went into potions happy for once...

"So I've been looking in the library for days now, and I have no idea what to do! I can't find anything that can help me breathe underwater for that long and I've got 2 days left!" Harry cried dramatically, throwing his arms in the air and gesturing wildly around.

"Harry calm down! We'll think of something, we always do!" Hermione said crossly, looking up from her potions essay that she had already nearly completed. Ron looked sheepish.

"There's got to be something simple, something we've overlooked. It can't be that hard..." Ron said, screwing up his face in concentration. Neville timidly crept up to the table where they were all sat and cleared his throat, he gave Draco a nervous look as though Draco was about to bite his head off, but Draco remained, still and silent whilst Neville proceeded to talk.

"Did you say you needed something to help you breathe underwater for a long time?" Neville asked, not wanting to sound like he was eavesdropping but wanting to help his friends all the same. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco all watched him expectantly, waiting to see what he had in mind. Neville shifted his weight from foot to foot before continuing.

"It's just that, in that book that Professor Moody gave to me, it says that Gillyweed is perfect for that kind of thing, the only problem is, you can't guarantee how long the effects will last, but it should be at least an hour..." Neville tailed off as all four pupils still watched him, in a kind of awed fascination.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything..."

"No Neville that's brilliant! You're brilliant!" Neville's cheeks flushed at the unexpected compliment and he stuttered a thank you whilst Harry proceeded.

"Do you think you could get me some, before the next task?" He asked. For a moment Neville looked stumped, but he didn't want to let anyone down so he put on a brave face and said:

"Of course! I'll get it to you as soon as I can." With that, he turned away and ran excitedly up to their dormitory, obviously elated at his important job. Harry got off his chair and went to sit on Draco's lap looking thoroughly overjoyed. Ron did well not to look away and Harry's lips met Draco's and they began snogging heavily right in the middle of Gryffindor common room.

"Well, uhh, I'll go and return these books to the library, Madam Pince won't be happy if they're not back soon, come Ron." Ron didn't need to be told twice, he jumped up and him and Hermione ran towards the library, Harry and Draco were so wrapped up in each other that they both completely failed to notice...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Now on to the actual second task, I know the last chapter was mostly waffle but I felt it had some important points in there... So now the 24th of February has actually arrived! Again thanks for R & Ring and I hope you wish to do it again at the end! xx

Chapter 5 - Prospect

The 24th of February dawned quite murky, but otherwise, quite beautifully. That did not stop Harry Potter looking dolefully out of the window, staring disconcertedly out over the great lake in Hogwarts grounds, a small bunch of slimy green Gillyweed wrapped tightly in his fist. Neville carefully came to Harry's side and put a placating hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Come on Harry, let's get you some breakfast..." He said quietly, so as not to wake Seamus and Dean, who were still fast asleep.

"I'm not particularly hungry." Harry stated. Neville sighed and took a seat next to him, a concerned expression swimming across his face.

"You've got to eat! You've got a big task ahead of you! I know I'm not one of your best friends but I'm still worried about you." Neville said. A smile broke out on Harry's face and his eyes tore away from the dark water and into Neville's friendly face.

"Thanks Neville, and of course you're one of my best friends! I wouldn't be up to this task if it wasn't for you, come on let's go." And with one last worried, fleeting glance at Ron's empty bed, Harry and Neville made their way down to the already packed great hall...

"Draco, have you seen Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked, he could not hide the panic that had risen in his voice as he thought about his two best friends and where they had disappeared to.

"The last thing I heard was last night, when they said they had an appointment with Dumbledore..." Draco said, he pulled Harry closer to him and waited until he was sure that Harry was becoming more relaxed.

"Harry I know you don't want to hear this, but for now you have to focus on the second task, I'm sure they'll be there to congratulate you when you've completed it with top marks!" Harry let a smile play on his lips and he hit Draco playfully on the arm.

"IF I complete it, you mean." Draco tried not to let these words panic him so he had to push that disturbing thought far from his mind as he entered the hall with Harry at his side, hoping that his Harry would still be here to do this with after the days events...

Harry, Krum, Cedric and Fleur all stood, lined up on the platform in front of the spectators ready for the whistle to tell them to begin. Draco silently watched Harry's form on the water's edge, praying that he would be safe and finish the task without too much difficulty. Blaise and Neville were sat on either side of him. Blaise noticed the look on Draco's face and patted his arm.

"Don't worry Draco, Harry will be fine. You know how brilliant Neville is at Herbology, he can't have made a mistake." Blaise sent an encouraging smile at both Draco and Neville and the latter blushed slightly at the comment, he turned quickly back to watch as the whistle sounded loudly and cheers erupted from the crowd as the contestants entered the water. Harry was the last to do so and as he sank into the freezing water, he didn't want Draco to worry so he did a flip out of the water, just to show his friends that the Gillyweed had worked. As he did so he heard the cheers of all the spectators, and it spurred him on, he was going to finish this task, even if it ended up killing him...

Harry swum for ages, looking all around him for signs of his objective, not being bothered by any of the creatures who inhabited the lake. Harry knew he was running out of time and this thought scared him more than anything else. He stopped, he heard a noise. A beautiful singing was coming from somewhere on his left, Harry swum in the direction of the noise and the scene before him made him gasp. A habitat entirely occupied by merpeople, all singing delicately and protecting four bodies that were in black robes and tied underwater with thick chains. Harry gasped again. The four people held captive were Ron, Hermione, Cho and another little girl, who Harry could only assume was Fleur's little sister, she had the same Veela like qualities, the pale features, the same white blonde shimmering hair and glowing complexion, even metres below the dank water. Harry looked wildly around, how was he supposed to choose just one person to save? Three of them were his very good friends, and the other was a poor, innocent child. Harry battled in his mind until he saw a figure coming at him from a distance, it was Cedric, he was using a bubble head charm. Harry watched as he approached, broke the chains holding Cho down and fought his way back towards the surface. Harry could only assume that Ron was his assigned rescuee and as Harry swum forwards to go and collect Ron and save him, Krum, well, a shark's head on Krum's body, came and took Hermione from the murky depths of the lake. Harry wrestled with Ron's chains until he realised something, the hour must be nearly up, and Fleur hadn't arrived. Harry spent several minutes battling with his conscience and his logic. Finally, he put a charm on Ron so that his body would rise and float safely out of the water onto dry land, and went to save Fleur's sister from an untimely death. As soon as Harry even dared approach her, the mermen standing guard rushed forwards.

"She is not yours to save!" The biggest of the two told him. Harry ignored him and continued to unbind the little girl. The merman spoke again.

"Step away, she is not yours to save." He said. Finally the chains broke free and Harry had just enough time to put the charm on her to send her to safety before he was caught but the merman and held down, he had broken the rules and the merpeople intended to do something about it. Harry could feel the Gillyweed wearing off as he was dragged even further into the depths by the two mer-guards and towards the one he assumed was the leader, but before he had even approached her, he felt conciousness slipping away, and everything went black...

Draco watched the events unfold before him. Fleur came up first. She looked sick, she was wounded and the crowd gasped as Madam Pomfrey immediately began working on her and trying to heal her. Draco's heart started to hammer, but again he was soothed by Blaise who was always the pinnacle of calmness. Diggory was next up, bringing the body of Cho Chang along with him. Draco gasped audibly as he realised what this meant. They were supposed to save someone down there, that's where Hermione and Ron were, and now Fleur's person was going to be stuck down there, and he knew immediately what Harry would do when he realised the same. Draco began to shake but told himself to wait a little longer to see what happened before he did anythng rash. Next Krum broke the surface with a bedraggled looking Hermione. Draco's face screwed up at the sight, he wanted to go and check she was alright, seeing her like that made his insides squirm but he knew he wasn't allowed. A few minutes later, Ron's body came into view. Draco felt an immense relief as he realised what this meant, until he saw that Ron was alone, floating of his own accord back to the stands where the judges and the crowd were sat. Whispers erupted around him, people wondering what was going on. Draco watched in utter fear as another body came into view. But it wasn't Harry's, it was a little girl that Draco could only assume was Fleur's rescuee. Draco turned to Neville, a look of determination plastered across his face.

"Neville, have you got any more Gillyweed on you?" Draco asked urgently, looking straight into Neville's frightened eyes. Neville produced a small wodge of green mess from his pocket.

"That's enough, thank you Neville! Blaise, look after him!" Draco got up and sprinted from the stands. Blaise and Neville watched him with incredulous expressions but knew there was no chance of stopping him. They watched as he neared the waters edge, gulped down the Gillyweed and dived into the lake, the spectators gasped and several teachers ran forward, but it was too late, Draco had already gone...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:  And so Draco is off to save his lover! Yayyy! Sorry about this but I couldn't help but throw in a few hints of Neville/Blaise =/ Again R & R etc etc. Thanks to you all who have and will continue to stick with me! And sorry for keeping you in suspense! xx

Chapter 6 - Prospect

Draco knew he had to find Harry if it was the last thing he did. Draco thrashed this way and that, turning in every possible direction to find any possible thread for him to follow to find his way to Harry. Draco jammed his eyes shut and listened hard, there was singing somewhere in the distance. Draco recognised it as mermish singing and Draco felt a wave of panic rush over him, if Harry had been caught by the merpeople because he had broken the rules of the task then he was in serious trouble! Draco pulled his wand out of robes and started off at full speed in the direction of the haunting tune. Draco's heart broke at his witnessed the scene in front of him. Harry was tied where the four victims obviously had been previously, he had deep cuts and gashes covering his face and ripping his robes right through to his pale torso. He was unconcious and the Gillyweed had worn off. The merpeople were encircling him and singing their mournful song. Draco was immobilised for a few moments until he realised that every moment he was doing nothing was a moment Harry was dying. Draco held his wand up and shouted "Immobulus" all of the merpeople immediately stopped moving, but the aim was so careful that Draco managed to miss Harry, who still bobbed carefully up and down in the dark waters. Draco carefully avoided the merpeople as he untied Harry from his bonds and began to swim with him up to the waters surface, hoping and praying that the merpeople would be immobile long enough for him to get Harry to safety...

A pain was stabbing through Harry's body. The pain intensified as it reached his lungs, he could feel his breathing coming out rattling and rasping. Harry let his eyes flutter open, harsh lights were blinding his eyes. He was in the hospital wing. He looked around him. A familiar fluttery feeling entered his stomach. Draco was in the corner whispering with Madam Pomfrey, and... Ron and Hermione! They were ok! Harry beamed at them until they finally noticed he was awake. Draco practically ran to his side, showering his face with kisses and hugging his body fiercely. Harry hugged him back tightly, he never wanted to let Draco go again but Madam Pomfrey prised them apart. Harry frowned as Madam Pomfrey began fussing over him.

"You have inhaled too much water, that's why you're finding it hard to breathe, so you need to take this potion every few hours." She pointed to a disgustingly thick brown liquid in a bottle on his bedside table and Harry just nodded, hoping she'd go away and he could spend time with his three favourite people alone. She bustled away into her office and closed the door behind her, finally getting Harry's hint that he wanted to be left alone. Draco pulled up a chair by Harry's bedside and held his hand, eyes swimming with tears.

"You're alive!" Draco exclaimed. Harry watched as Ron and Hermione pulled up chairs on his other side and he smiled gratefully at them.

"I'm so glad you two are alive." Harry croaked at them. They both looked incredulous and Hermione looked like she wanted to hit him.

"You idiot Harry! Of course WE are alive! It's you we're worried about! What were you thinking?" Hermione asked him. Harry smiled at her concern.

"I couldn't leave her down there could I?" Harry managed to say before choking on his words. Draco stroked the hair out of Harry's face gently and chuckled.

"Always so noble. You do realise that no-one would have let her drown?" Draco asked. Harry nodded weakly.

"Still, it didn't feel right. What happened to Fleur? Is she ok?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head.

"I can't believe you, lying here in a hospital and you still care about everyone else! But Fleur is ok, a few cuts and bruises from her Grindylow attack but she's fine." Draco continued to absent mindedly stroke Harry's hand with his thumb.

"How did I get here?..." Harry asked. Draco smiled kindly at him as though he had been expecting this question for a while. Harry looked around at all three of them awaiting his answer. Hermione gestured to Draco to tell him. Draco sighed before beginning.

"I was watching from the stands and I saw everyone float to the surface and then after I saw Ron and Fleur's little sister get to safety I got worried because there was no sign of you. It had already been an hour and so I asked Neville for more Gillyweed and I came after you. When I reached you you were all tied up and had cuts all over you." Draco ran his hands over some of the cuts running all over Harry's faces wearing a worried face before continuing, "The Gillyweed had already worn off and the merpeople were singing all around you so I immobilised them and freed you and brought you to the surface in my arms. I swam with you to the waters edge and then I carried you all the way up here." Draco gestured around him to the hospital wing. Hermione looked close to tears.

"It was so romantic." She whispered. Harry leant forward with difficulty and flung his arms around Draco's neck, pressing his lips to Draco's in a passionate lock and letting tears spill out of his eyes. Draco could taste Harry's tears in his mouth and a few tears slipped from his own eyes and mingled with Harry's. Draco broke apart and rested his forehead against Harry's, wiping both their tears away with his thumb.

"Thank you." Harry whispered in Draco's ear as he settled into Draco's arm.

"I told you I would protect you Harry, I always intended to keep my promise."...

As it was nearing midnight Ron and Hermione got up to leave. Hermione gave Harry a tentative hug and Ron gave him a soft pat on the arm.

"We'll come and see you first in the morning mate." He assured him. Harry smiled at them both, his heart swelling at how perfect his best friends were.

"Have you got to leave too?" Harry asked, a frown creasing his features. Draco smiled.

"No chance." He replied, getting up and kissing Harry's forehead. Harry shuffled over in his bed and Draco climbed in next to him, pulling Harry in close to him. Harry took in Draco's smell and settled himself into Draco's neck and instantly fell asleep...

Ron and Hermione crept into the hospital wing the next day and they couldn't help but smile at the sight before them. Harry curled into Draco's arms. Draco looked protective over Harry even in his sleep! Ron was getting used to their relationship and had to agree with Hermione that they were a good match. Ron heard Hermione whisper 'aww' by his side and he couldn't help but agree with her, they looked truly happy and content with each other and it was sweet.

"Should we wake them up?" Ron asked, uncertain of what to do now that he had seen this. They were saved from making a decision by Madam Pomfrey scurrying out of her office holding a teaspoon.

"Come on Mr Potter, medicine time again." She poured the liquid into the spoon and Harry sat up groggily, gulping down the liquid and making a pricelessly grossed out face. Draco sat up too and laughed at Harry merrily, he was obviously much better with mornings than Harry was. Harry turned and noticed his two friends by the door. A smile spread across his face from ear to ear. Draco turned to see what he was smiling at and beamed too. He had come to love Ron and Hermione almost as much as Harry did.

"Morning you two, had a good sleep?" Hermione asked sweetly, but a small smirk played around her lips and Harry blushed slightly but Draco simply laughed heartily.

"Well I know I did." He answered. The four of them heard a noise over by the door so they turned to see who was making such a commotion. Neville and Blaise were bustling through the door noisily. They stopped when they noticed four pairs of eyes staring at them intently.

"Sorry for the noise..." Blaise said airily, walking into the room with confidence. Neville on the other hand hung back, as if he was suddenly afraid of them all.

"Come on Neville!" Harry said brightly. Neville looked unsure and Harry had a sudden thought.

"Neville please don't tell me that you are blaming yourself for this!" Harry said, fixinf Neville with a stare. He shuffled slightly on his feet and his eyes fell to the floor.

"See Neville? I told you he wouldn't blame you!" Blaise said. Everyone turned to look at him, he seemed the most out of place of the group.

"Sorry Harry, it's just that Neville wanted to see you but he wouldn't come alone..." Blaise trailed off awkwardly. Harry smiled at him.

"No I'm glad you're here Blaise, the only Slytherin to have stuck by Draco, it means a lot." Harry assured him, Blaise's eyes were on the floor.

"Yeah well I know what he was going through..." He mumbled. Everyone looked slightly shocked, apart from Draco, who smirked, and Neville, who just turned pink. Everyone began to piece the story together in their minds and most seemed shocked, but Draco just gave Blaise a thumbs up and a Chesire cat grin, Blaise beamed back. Draco was pleased to see Blaise happy at last...

Everyone went off to breakfast half an hour later, but Draco stayed with Harry to keep him company as Madam Pomfrey had also gone.

"If it wasn't for you I would be dead..." Harry said suddenly, catching Draco off guard.

"Let's not think like that shall we?" Draco said uncertainly. But Harry sat up defiantly.

"No. I want to show you my appreciation." Draco couldn't argue as his lips were raided by Harry's, Draco felt guilty for enjoying it while Harry was in this position but he couldn't help it, whenever Harry so much as touched him Draco felt a wave of happiness and desire crash over him and he couldn't escape it. Draco let out a moan as Harry's tongue licked along his bottom lip, Draco parted his lips for Harry's tongue whilst he let slid past Harry's and invade his mouth. Draco's hand roamed Harry's chest and Harry's hand caressed Draco's hair and face and he finally rested them on Draco's hips, pulling him forward even closer until they could gain no more contact between their bodies. Draco let his lips fall away from Harry's and down his neck. He found Harry's pulse point and began to suck on it gently, letting his tongue run over it. Harry was letting out even more ragged breaths than before so Draco stopped.

"Are you alright Harry?" Harry sent Draco a murderous look that plainly screamed 'don't you dare stop!' so Draco continued running his lips all down Harry's jaw and neck, he ran his hands up Harry's shirt and let them trace circles on Harry's lower back. Harry shuddered and traced Draco's spine with his ticklish fingers. Draco moaned again against Harry's chest. Harry moved his hand down the front of Draco's trousers, already feeling a slight bulge and Harry was about to persue when they heard a noise outside the door. They broke apart immediately and resumed their cuddling. It looked as Harry's appreciation would have to wait a little longer...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oh my gosh, I am such a bad person! I forgot to update! I'm really sorry! Thanks to TARDISfan1 for reminding me! Just a short waffling chapter in between, just to try and bridge the gap between tasks two and three I suppose... Oh, might have to slip more Neville/Blaise in here, incredibly sorry! A chapter filled with fluff and sex so enjoy, R & R pleaseeee =) xx

Chapter 7 - Prospect

Harry had to stay in the hospital wing for a further 3 days, until all of the cuts had disappeared and his lungs were functioning at full capacity. Draco never left his side once throughout that time, and for that Harry was immensely grateful. Harry was planning on showing just how grateful as soon as he was allowed to leave, but Draco had other ideas...

"I think we should go for a swim..." Draco suggested, the weather outside was a bit chilly but still bright and the sun was peeking through the clouds at regular intervals.

"You mean in... in the... in-" Harry gestured towards the uninviting darkness of the lake, his eyes growing wide with fear. Draco noticed this and wrapped Harry in an embrace.

"Oh no, no, of course, we won't if you don't want to. I just thought it would be good for you. I'll be there, there's no chance of anything happening if I have anything to say about it, you're a courageous Gryffindor Harry, I know you have it in you!" Draco looked reassuringly at Harry and it seemed to boost his confidence. Harry took a deep breath and nodded, he couldn't stay out of water forever after all, and he knew he'd be with Draco so everything would be ok...

Harry and Draco crept down to the lake under the cover of the invisibility cloak, not for fear of getting into trouble, but Harry didn't want to be seen when he felt so vunerable. When they reached the lake Draco cast a warming charm upon it as the water looked quite icy as it had been the past few days since the task. The boys began to undress and as Harry threw the cloak off they jumped into the water, careful not to make too much noise and attract spectators. Harry swum leisurely around the lake for several minutes, him and Draco in a kind of sync whilst swimming side by side. Harry laughed for the first time in days and Draco took Harry's face in his hand and stared into his beautiful emerald eyes. They reflected the sun perfectly, unlike Draco's grey eyes that seemed to suck the warmth out of people's souls like a dementor attack. Draco treasured Harry's eyes for this very reason and he felt the overwhelming urge to kiss Harry, which he did so with a ferocity and an urgency that he had never felt before. He always felt mesmerised by Harry's eyes, always as if they were inviting him to touch the raven haired boy, giving him a signal to do it, permission almost... Draco's hand glided through Harry's wet hair and down his already naked back. Draco's hand trailed along the contours of Harry's shoulders and down his spine, coming to rest in the small of his back. He pulled him closer. Harry kissed back persistently and slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth, showing him exactly what he wanted and that he wanted it now.

"Not here..." Draco panted, trying to pull away from Harry's firm grasp, but Harry's arms remained interlocked around his torso and pulled him back into position.

"Yes here, right now." Draco didn't put up much of a fight, he plunged his lips back against Harry's before letting them roam along Harry's defined chest. Draco's tongue flickered along Harry's stomach and caused Harry's stomach to clench in pleasure. The combination of the heavy snogging and the water tension caused both boys to arise quicker than usual. Harry let his hand break the surface of the water and find Draco beneath it, Harry couldn't see his hand below the water but he only needed to feel. His hand travelled up and down Draco's erection, faster and faster while Draco bit down on Harry's earlobe and moaned right against his ear, causing Harry to shiver and shudder with delight. Draco's hand joined Harry's underwater and he stroked Harry's erection in time with Harry until they were both on the brink of orgasm and then Harry switched his hand action to Draco's other side. He inserted his fingers into Draco's opening one by one to ready him. After a few minutes of Draco's moans and groans at Harry's finger skills, Harry aligned himself and inserted himself slowly into Draco, both groaned in ecstasy at the welcome contact and Harry began to move up and down slowly at first and moving faster with Draco's intensifying shouts. Harry was spurred on by Draco moaning his name after every thrust and finally neither could hold on any longer. They came in unison and flopped down further into the water so that only their heads were above water, they immediately gravitated towards each others arms and rested there for several minutes. Eventually Harry spoke.

"Draco... I think now is the time to tell you... I love you." Harry stated, still a little breathless. Draco beamed and crashed his lips against Harry's momentarily.

"I love you too Harry." They stayed there for for what felt like hours, safely wrapped in each others arms until the sun disappeared behind the clouds and the warm water began to drop in temperature. They walked back up to the castle in silence, holding hands contentedly.

"He told me he loved me..." Harry said. Hermione squealed and Ron dropped his quill.

"Oh Harry! This is wonderful!" Hermione got up to hug her best friend and Ron managed a smile.

"I'm really happy for you mate, you two are great." Ron added. Harry looked at his two best friends and wondered how he would ever live without them, and elsewhere in the castle a similar conversation was unfolding...

"He told me he loved me..." Draco said. Blaise stared at him for several moments until a grin broke out across his face, so massive it shone upon all his features.

"Oh Draco! I'm so happy for you, and hey, guess what?..." Draco couldn't think this moment could get any better, but he was open to more excitement.

"What?..." Draco asked, he was genuinely interested to find out what had made his best friend so elated.

"I got Neville to go on a date with me!" Blaise exclaimed. Draco threw his arms out and embraced his best friend.

"Aww Blaise you old charmer! I knew you could bring him out of his shell! I am so proud of you!" Draco said. Him and Blaise sat there for several moments in contented silence, thinking over the situation, before they both looked at each other and squealed with excitement all over again, jumping up and down in the secrecy of their empty dormitory. Neither boy had ever felt so happy or so contented with life as in that moment...

Draco and Harry didn't get much time to spend together in the upcoming months as he, along with the rest of Harry's year were preparing for their exams, Harry excluded. But he was busy figuring out incantations he could use in the third and final task.

"So basically, you were just told it's a massive maze filled with dangerous and possibly deadly creatures, and you have to find the centre first?" Hermione asked, making sure she had heard correctly.

"Yes, Hermione." Harry said, a little impatiently. He appreciated that she was taking time out of her revision to help him, but she was getting a little annoying.

"Well in that case, we can assum the usual... Boggarts, possibly Acromantula... Devil's snare perhaps..." Hermione was lost in a train of thought that she didn't come out of for several minutes.

"It's important that you learn as many spells as you can Harry, because it's hard to tell what you're up against, apart from the other contestants of course..." Hermione told him. Harry nodded and couldn't help but notice the slight crease in Draco's brow. Harry knew that Draco didn't want him to compete in this task and was frightened for his life but Harry had confidence in his ability and was determined to win the tournament, at the moment he was tied for first place with Cedric, which was lucky considering he was close to death in the last task.

"Don't worry guys, I'm on it..." Harry consoled them, he went to sit next to Draco, putting his hand on Draco's thigh and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't you worry..."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The third task! Arghhh! Exciting times! Still very AU, this one even more so than the second task, so just be prepared! This was again supposed to be the last chapter but I've got some new ideas thanks to a certain muse of mine and so I've decided to drag this out a bit longer =) Thanks for all who have, and will, R & R, it's highly appreciated! xx

Chapter 8 - Prospect

The 24th of June came around quicker than Harry could have imagined. He was dreding this final task, it took all of his Gryffindor courage to even get up and get dressed instead of going and finding Draco and just wrapping himself in Draco's warm, safe arms like he wanted to do. Harry was not only nervous because of what was riding on this task, but also he was afraid of what was going to be in the maze, so far he had only an inkling of the kind of thing he would be facing, but to not have a concrete idea was perfectly terrifying. Harry woke Ron up and sort a pep talk from his best friend, one which Ron gave him quite willingly.

"It'll be fine Harry! You're the Boy Who Lived for Gods sake! I've seen you in Defence Against The Dark Arts, it's a breeze for you! If I was you and I was going into that maze, I wouldn't be the least bit worried. You know all the spells and incantations and you can perform them all perfectly, I've seen you enough times! You're one of the bravest Gryffindors I know mate, and I know you're going to be just fine." Ron took a deep breath after these words had tumbled out of him and Harry's face was positively beaming. He reached out and hugged Ron quickly.

"Thanks Ron! I feel really confident now!" Ron blushed lightly due to the combination of the contact with his best friend and the compliment which made him feel very accomplished, at least he was good for something! Harry had not felt hungry just minutes ago, in fact he had felt quite sick but after Ron's encouraging words his stomach was now growling for food.

"Come on Ron I'm starving!" Harry bounced out of the room and Ron smiled after his best friend, he was going to be just fine...

Harry and the other competitors were stood waiting to go down to the quidditch pitch, most of the school had already assembled there in the stands, but there were a few people still left with the competitors, giving them last minute advice and words of encouragement. Draco took Harry's face in his hand and pressed his lips softly to Harry's, embracing his lips with his own, Harry's heart fluttered as he thought of how much he loved the blonde haired boy in front of him, and what was waiting for him after he had left the maze.

"Good luck Harry, and don't worry, no matter what happens in the task, tonight we celebrate..." Draco winked at Harry seductively and Harry's face broke into an almighty grin. Draco smiled back and turned to leave before turning back, scooping Harry up in his arms and pressing his mouth to Harry's ear.

"And just remember, I love you." Draco moved away from Harry, blew him a kiss and left to go and find his seat in the stands next to Ron, Hermione, Neville and Blaise. Harry sighed and his hand drifted softly to his lips, delicately touching the place where Draco had just left his mark. If anything was going to make him prepared for the task, it had been that, and now he felt ready to win!...

The noise sounded and Harry and Cedric raced into the maze together, to the many cheers and whoops from the crowd behind them, as soon as Harry entered far enough, the entrace sealed behind him, trapping him in. The sky overhead was dark, and the density of the hedges around him made it even harder to see. Harry drew his wand muttering 'Lumos' and the tip of his wand glowed gold, reflecting off the green of the leaves and the brown of the mud beneath him. Harry moved forwards slowly, his heart beating so hard he felt it in his throat. He was aware of rustling noises all around him, but where they were coming from Harry was unsure. He came to a junction and picked the left hand turning, hoping if he went with his gut feeling, it would eventually lead him to the centre and to the Triwizard Cup, and back to Draco. Harry navigated the maze for quite a while, coming across no creatures, only hearing the shouts and incantations of the other competitors as they battled against the beasts they were coming across on their various routes to the centre. Eventually Harry turned left at a corner and was standing only yards away from the biggest Blast Ended Skrewt he had ever seen. The ones in class had been scary enough but this one was something else, Harry could just imagine Ron's face if he saw this one. Harry shook that thought out of his head and apprehended the monster carefully. He didn't have much time to decide which spell to use as the Skrewt was already advancing on him having sensed his presence straight away. Harry panicked momentarily before raising his wand, aiming carefully for the Skrewt's underside (as he was perfectly aware that hitting the shell would do absolutely nothing and possibly even lead it to reverberate off and hit himself instead) and shouted "PETRIFCUS TOTALUS!" The Skrewt's body seemed to seize up and it's legs latched onto it's underside and it curled into a foetal position and stayed there, unmoving, but fixing Harry with a deadly stare. Harry smiled at his achievement but realised soon after that even though the Skrewt was curled into a ball, it was still big enough to block Harry's pathway and stop him from advancing further, so Harry aimed the tip of his wand at the body binded Skrewt and said "Wingardium Leviosa". The Skrewt rose a few metres in the air, just high enough for Harry to slip underneath, but not high enough to cause alarm to the other competitors, he started moving under the creature, maintaining eye contact with it all the time, and once he had passed, he brought it back down to the ground, still binded, and started off even further into the maze...

Harry had not gone another five minutes until he realised he must be near the centre, the hedges either side of him were growing thicker and the pathways ahead of him narrower, blocking out even more light and giving a highly claustrophobic feel to the task. Living in a cupboard under the stairs for eleven years put Harry at ease about small spaces, in fact he rather liked them. He liked the solitary feel, the comfort it brought him to feel safe and alone. Harry crept forward, keeping his eyes on the pitch black path ahead, looking for signs of more dangers when something grabbed hold of his foot, Harry tried to jump clear of the obstacle only to be pulled in tighter by it's grasp, it slowly began to wind itself up Harry's leg before he realised what it was. Devil's Snare. The plant was now rapidly binding both of his legs together and he fell off balance, ready for the plant to begin wrapping itself securely around Harry's torso. Harry knew he had to think of something quickly before his arms became entrapped and he could kiss first place goodbye. Harry pointed his wand at the advancing green shoots and yelled "Incendio!". Instantly the plant began to char and blacken and loosen it's grip on Harry's body. Harry could not wrench the plant off of him but it had loosened enough for him to wiggle out of it's grasp. Harry stood up, dusted himself off and took a moment to catch his breath, never taking his eyes off of the plant for fear that it might attack again. Harry took a few tentative steps backwards before turning back around and walking again, in the hope that he would reach the cup without any further interruptions from terrifying and/or deadly plants or creatures...

His hope was in vain however. Harry took one last right turning and found himself staring down an incredibly long, dark passageway. At the end he could faintly see a clearing filled with a glowing light and his spirits lifted immediately. The Triwizard Cup was only a few metres away, so close Harry could nearly touch it, and none of the other competitors were anywhere in sight! Harry grinned widely and set off at a run down the path, only to find an all too familiar sight in front of him. When Harry first looked at it, it appeared to be just a shape shifting ball of light, but as Harry drew nearer and it decided what it wanted to be, it started to change shape. 'Ok, it's only a Boggart...' Harry thought to himself, 'Just say Riddikulus, you've dealt with one plenty of times before, what can it turn in to that could possibly affect me?' But just as Harry finished that thought, his heart leapt and his mouth slackened, he hadn't been expecting this... Lord Voldemort, maybe. A dementor, quite possibly. But this?... Harry shakily raised his wand at the Boggart that had assumed the shape of one sneering, and utterly superior looking Draco Malfoy. Harry realised he was sweating and that he was already starting to fear what the Boggart might do next if this is the shape it had decided on. The Boggart's mouth opened, and like it's original, it could speak, and it did so in an incredibly menacing and realistic voice.

"Harry Potter... What a weak and pathetic young boy you are. The Boy Who Lived? They missed out a bit, it was meant to be The Boy Who Lived To Get On Everybody's Nerves! No-one likes you, how could they? Look at you, nobody wants you..." Harry's eyes began to fill with tears and he backed away as the Boggart started to come near him.

"No..." Harry whispered faintly, his hand containing his wand dropped to his side in defeat, the Boggart was still coming nearer. A root under Harry's foot tripped him up and Harry fell backwards, still staring up at the Boggart's form, tears dripping down his face. Harry wanted to be strong, he knew that the longer the Boggart fed on his fear the stronger it would become until it could finally kill him, but seeing that look on it's face was too much for Harry to handle and he started to break down.

"You... You love me." Harry tried to build up his courage with the statement, but Malfoy's face just leered at him and laughed derisively.

"Me? Love you? Me love you? HAHA and why would I do that? What has a Potter got to offer a Malfoy hmm? Malfoy's deserve the best, and they only get the best. Not some stupid little twat with a filthy Mudblood mother and a father too big for his boots..." That did it, Harry's body racked with sobs and he threw his body to the floor, admitting defeat. He couldn't handle this, it was all too real, it was as if Draco really was standing in front of him saying this stuff and it hurt Harry to the core. He didn't care what happened any more, he would let the Boggart kill him, what did it matter? The Boggart closed the space between it and Harry and began to drain the very last of Harry's emotions, killing him slowly and painfully...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger! Couldn't help it! ANYWAY, we'll see what happens to Harry now that he was left for dead. Thanks for R & R's etc. Now on with the story. xx

Chapter 9 - Prospect

Just then the Boggart started to reverse. The form of Draco Malfoy wobbled, until it wasn't Draco Malfoy any more. Harry looked up at the Boggart and saw it change to the surprising configuration of one Amos Diggory, with deep gash wounds covering his lined face, much like the ones Harry had sustained in the second task. He seemed to be unconcious. Harry hard running footsteps behind him and a shout of "RIDDIKULUS!", the Boggart transformed into the hilarious, if not disgusting form of Mr Diggory in a swimsuit and swimming cap, looking deeply embarrassed. Harry laughed heartily along withe the figure now standing beside him, who he was not surprised to see was Cedric Diggory himself. The Boggart vanished in a puff of smoke and Cedric proffered his hand out which Harry took gratefully. He wobbled as he stood up, still feeling very weak from his encounter only moments before.

"That was a nasty attack." Cedric commented once Harry had steadied himself, Harry remained silent but nodded slightly, Cedric produced some chocolate from his pocket.

"You need to get your strength back up, we're going for the cup together." Cedric smiled down at Harry who looked at him dumbfounded. Cedric was offering to share first place? That sounded too good to be true. Just then Harry heard sounds of footsteps beating heavily on the hard ground somewhere behind them, him and Cedric turned to look with scared expressions.

"It's the others, they're coming. Cedric run! Go and get the cup quickly!" Harry said frantically. Cedric frowned.

"I'm not leaving you, we'll go together!" He replied.

"No! I'm too weak, we won't make it! Just go, make your father proud!" Harry offered Cedric a big smile and Cedric returned it, patted Harry lightly on the shoulder and set off at full pelt down the end of the row, reaching his hand out towards the cup. Harry smiled as he saw Cedric's hand reach the cup and he vanished, smiling broadly. Harry's eyes closed as he felt his body begin to move, but he was too weak to even try and open his eyes...

"Harry?" Draco knelt beside Harry's unconcious form on the floor and stroked his hair lightly.

"Harry wake up!" Draco prompted. He felt, rather than saw, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Blaise all join him at Harry's side and try to awaken their unconcious friend.

"Professor Moody! Come and help us!" Hermione shouted. Moody began to make his way over to the group before he clutched his left forearm and let out a staggering cry.

"Moody are you ok?" Ron asked. Draco eyed his professor suspiciously. He had seen this kind of thing before, and he knew what it meant.

"I'm, I'm fine. I'll be, um, back in a minute." Moody hobbled off out of sight and if Draco wasn't so worried about Harry he would have torn after him, but right now his only focus was on Harry and everyone else seemed too busy talking to Krum and Fleur to notice anything was wrong.

"Harry?" Dumbledore and McGonagall rushed to Harry's side and began examining him immediately.

"Ahh..." Dumbledore smiled softly, almost knowingly and he fixed Draco with a twinkling look.

"He'll be fine, he just needs rest, come on let's get him to the hospital wing." Draco looked at Dumbledore quizzically.

"What? What's happened to him?" He asked, worry tainting his voice slightly. Dumbledore chuckled under his breath and patted Draco's arm.

"I'm not in a position to say, I think you should wait for Harry to tell you..." Dumbledore's cryptic answer bugged Draco to no extent but he didn't want to cause a scene so he and Ron each took one of Harry's arms and carried him to the hospital wing together, and it wasn't long until Draco got his answer...

Even though Harry was unconcious, he was having dreams. Every one of them involved what had happened in the maze, so often were these dreams that Harry began to believe that the contents was real, that Draco had meant what he had said, well the Boggart had been speaking for Draco. Harry tossed and turned, trying to get the image away but he couldn't... Harry sat up straight, panting and sweating heavily. Harry took deep, gulping breaths to try and calm himself while taking in his surroundings, he was in the hospital wing... Again. Harry turned to his right and almost fainted as he saw a flustered looking Draco, shushing him and stroking his hand. Harry's heart rate immediately slowed. It wasn't real, it hadn't meant anything... There was no truth behind what the Boggart had said whatsoever. Harry's face broke into a massive beam and he threw himself out of bed into Draco's lap, embracing him fiercely, no intention whatsoever of letting him go any time soon. Draco seemed shocked at first but then he settled into the embrace, stroking Harry's neck gently and comforting him as best he could. After a few minutes Draco felt little droplets soaking his shirt. Draco looked into Harry's eyes and saw he was crying profusely, his face screwed up tightly. Draco's eyebrows knitted together tightly and he put Harry's head back on his chest and rubbed his back soothingly, mumbling shhh at regular intervals until Harry finally calmed down a bit. Draco took Harry's chin in his hands and looked straight into his eyes.

"What's the matter Harry?" Draco asked earnestly. Harry took a few steadying breaths before explaining.

"Did anyone tell you what happened in the maze?..." Harry asked quietly, not quite sure he wanted to talk yet but knowing he wanting to tell Draco before anyone else knew.

"Dumbledore knows what happened but he wouldn't tell me... He said I should wait for you to explain." Draco answered. At this Harry cracked a watery smile and continued.

"Well, in the last passage that led up to the Triwizard Cup I encountered a Boggart. Now I know what you're thinking, I'm very capable of dealing with one. But what it turned into just caught me off guard..." The look on Harry's face at this point suggested that he had been caught off guard again just thinking of the memory.

"It... It was you. But it wasn't you. You looked evil, and you said all these horrible things. That no-one liked me, that my mother was a filthy mudblood and my father was too big for his boots and... And..." Harry shuddered deeply and Draco clung to him tightly, showing his support and understanding.

"And that you could never love me, a Potter wasn't worth a Malfoy..." Harry trailed off quietly and Draco stared at him, mouth open in shock. Draco took Harry's chin again and pierced Harry with a steely stare.

"Harry, that is bullshit." Draco stated. Draco pulled Harry's lips towards his and crumpled them together, showing Harry exactly the opposite of what he now believed to be true. Draco moved his lips passionately and lovingly, urgently trying to portray all his feelings to Harry at once. Finally he pulled away and trailed a pale hand lightly down Harry's face.

"You are worth ten of me Harry, and as for me not being able to love you..." Draco simply smiled, "Well how could I not?... You are captivately beautiful, and when I'm with you, you make me the person I want to be, the person that feels worthy to be your partner..." Draco smiled lightly and Harry's heart lifted and the feeling soared through his entire body. How could he have ever believed that crap? The man sitting before him was the most perfect human being he had ever encountered and would love him always, not for who the Daily Prophet said he was, but for who he had shown himself to be. Harry smiled at his lover and with a renewed confidence continued the end of the tail.

"Anyway, the Boggart started killing me slowly and draining my energy, but Cedric saved me, and he said we should take the Cup together but I didn't have enough strength so he took it alone and that's the end... So is Cedric celebrating his win?" Harry's smile faltered at the worried expression on Draco's face.

"What?..." Harry asked uncertainly, an overwhelming sense of doom washing over him.

"Harry... Cedric never left the maze... No-one's been able to find him since the end of the task, and that was hours ago." Harry's breath hitched in his throat. Cedric was gone? But... Harry had seen him only moments before and... And... Harry climbed off of Draco's lap and began pacing the floor nervously, trying to think. What did this mean? Where would he have gone? Draco tried to reach out to Harry and get him to sit down and rest but Harry shook him off.

"Well we have to go and find him!" Harry said exasperatedly after about five minutes of pacing.

"Yes Harry I'm sure that's what Dumbledore is planning to do..." Draco said placatingly, but it didn't seem to work. At that moment the big wooden doors swung open, and Dumbledore and McGonagall entered, walking briskly and Dumbledore smiled at Harry.

"Ahh Harry, awake I see. Explained to Mr Malfoy what happened in the maze?..." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled signifcantly and he winked at Harry, who blushed slightly.

"Yes Professor. But... What about Cedric?" Dumbledore's smile faltered and he swapped looks with Professor McGonagall before turning back to Harry.

"Ah, yes, about that. We need to talk to you Harry, we believe it was a set up."

"A set up? For what?"

"The Triwizard Cup has apparently been bewitched as a Portkey, to where, we don't know. But we believe it was intended that you reach the Cup first, instead of poor Mr Diggory."

"Me? But what-"

"Now Harry, this is important business. If I am right Mr Diggory could be in a lot of trouble. After the third task was over, Moody disappeared, only to be found an hour later locked in a trunk in his office, looking very dishevelled and as if he hadn't seen daylight for quite some time..."

"So you mean?..."

"Yes. Someone has been posing as Mad Eye Moody since the start of the Hogwarts year, and if I'm not mistaken, I know who it is."

"Who?" Harry and Draco asked in unison. Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"Another time gentlemen, I don't think Madam Pomfrey is going to be very happy with me right now and here she comes. Harry get your rest, I'll need you two to join me as soon as you are discharged. You know where to find me." Dumbledore strode importantly out of the hospital wing, McGonagall at his heels, looking less stern than usual, this alone was enoguh to worry Harry.

"What does all this mean Draco?" Harry asked after Madam Pomfrey had finished bustling around him and getting him back into bed. Draco had an inkling but he didn't like to say anything just yet so he just smiled kindly at his boyfriend, kissed his forehead and took his hand.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough..."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: The hunt for Cedric begins... I'm anticipating this to be the penultimate chapter and I would love to carry on this story or write a sequel but I am fresh out of ideas for anything that could relate =) If anyone has any suggestions they'd like me to carry on with I'd be happy to oblige. Thanks for reading and reviewing and please deposit a token of your gratitude at the end haha =) xx

Chapter 10 - Prospect

Harry was discharged the very next day, and since the event in the maze, him and Draco were even more inseperable than they had been before. They both realised that there were plenty of things in this world that could rip them apart and their time together was precious and they had to make the most of it. On their way to Dumbledore's office (at his request), they stopped by the Gryffindor common room. Hermione came bounding up to Harry and enveloped him in a bear hug.

"Harry! You're ok!" She squealed excitedly. Harry looked over her shoulder at the beaming faces of Ron, Neville and Blaise. He was happy to be welcomed back so thoroughly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, the wind having been knocked out of him a little by Hermione. Draco sat in an armchair by the fire and Harry went to sit on his lap, their friends sitting down around them in various positions. Ron sat on the other armchair, Hermione perched herself daintily on the table in front of him and Neville and Blaise sat entwined on the rug. Harry knew what they were all expecting and so with a deep breath he began to explain how he had come to be unconcious in the first place. At the end Ron and Hermione looked sympathetic, Blaise looked horrified, and Neville just looked downright scared, he was clinging to Blaise's jumper as if his life depended on it, his knuckles turning white in the process. Blaise smiled kindly down at him and prised his hands away, wrapping a protective arm around his shoulders instead. The six of them sat around for a while talking before Harry checked the time.

"Oh gosh, Draco we've got to go!" He said, hastily standing up and leaving a pouting Draco behind.

"Come on!" Harry chuckled, he grabbed hold of Draco's arm and pulled him upwards and towards him so that they were stood for a moment in perfect silence, just clinging tightly to each others bodies and staring into each others eyes until a slight cough brought them back.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, sounding the slightest bit suspicious.

"We've got an appointment with Dumbledore, I'm sure he'd be more than happy for you and Ron to come, he knows what we're like!" Harry responded. Ron looked uncertainly at Draco and Draco smiled back at him.

"You wouldn't be in the way, if anything I'm in the way! You are the original three, I'm jsut tagging along!" The four of them laughed together and looked down at the remaining two, still nestled together quite happily.

"Go on then, don't want to be late..." Neville said happily, smiling at the thought of an empty common room with just him and Blaise in it. Hermione smiled down at them before leaving, as they were all climbing through the portrait hole they caught a soft:

"Good luck..." And they set off in the direction of Dumbledore's office...

"Now, it appears we have a mission to go on, a very important one at that." Dumbledore began, as soon as the four had enterd the room. He gestured for them all to sit down before he continued.

"Now, as I have already explained, someone has been posing as Alastair Moody for the whole of the year, Mr Malfoy, I am sure, can give us some sort of clue as to who..." Dumbledore smiled kindly at him but the other three watched him, bewildered, as if he had betrayed them. He sent them all apologetic looks before turning to Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, I have reason to believe it was a death eater." Draco stated. Harry, Ron and Hermione did not shift their uneasy gaze from him until Dumbledore explained the situation.

"There is nothing to worry about, it's just that Draco here saw 'Moody' being summoned by Voldemort after the third task." Harry, Ron and Hermione all breathed sighs of relief.

"Draco would you have any idea as to which death eater it was?..." Dumbledore asked. Malfoy just shrugged, if he hadn't caught a glimpse of that curious behaviour after the task he wouldn't even of known it was one.

"Well, luckily for us then, I do. It was Barty Crouch Junior." Dumbledore sent a significant look at the four of them and they immediately understood, everything was slotting into place. The events at the Quidditch World Cup, the goings on at Hogwarts in recent months, it all added up. They took a few minutes to absorb this new information before Hermione piped up.

"So how do we know where to find Cedric Professor? You said the Portkey was meant for Harry, but how do we know where it was going to take him?" Dumbledore smiled in a knowing fashion and inclined his head, whilst pressing his fingertips together, it looked almost superior.

"Ah Miss Granger, I'm so glad you asked. It just so happens that we have a wizard in our midst that can examine the Portkey's course and tell us exactly where Mr Diggory ended up." Hermione nodded, obviously impressed by the information, while the boys just watched, waiting to hear what they had to do.

"So," Dumbledore continued curtly, "We shall find out where we are to go and once we are there we shall obviously look for clues as to Mr Diggory's whereabouts, and," He gave them all a grave look, "For clues as to the return of Voldemort." Four shocked faces stared at him.

"Voldemort has returned?" Harry asked quietly. Dumbledore fixed him with a hard stare.

"Not yet Harry, you saw to that. I believe this is the reason you were entered into the Tournament in the first place, the reason you were supposed to touch the Portkey first. But seeing as that didn't happen, Voldemort cannot, or should I say will not, return until he has you to help him."

"Why would I want to help him?" Harry asked incredulously. Dumbledore laughed.

"Not by choice dear Harry. Anyway, in a way it is good that Mr Diggory went in your place, you have staved off Voldemort's return yet again single handedly, and yet no-one will know about it..." Draco sent Harry a look simply overflowing with pride and Harry couldn't help but smile at him. It made him feel special when Draco took pride in him, and he knew it meant he'd get a reward later, but for the moment, he had to push that joy to the back of his mind.

"Anyway, I shall have the Portkey examined this evening and call upon you tomorrow morning." The four of them got up to leave but as they started to leave towards the office door, Dumbledore's voice floated over to them.

"Oh, by the way, Mr Malfoy?" Draco turned back to look at Dumbledore who was looking at him and Harry with that same twinkle in his eye. "I think for the purposes of this evening, it would be easier if Draco spent the night in Gryffindor tower, simply so that you are all together when I call for you in the morning..." Draco let a sly smile play around his lips for a moment before answering.

"Yes Professor." And with that, he turned and walked away with Harry, hand in hand...

When they reached the Common Room, they were surprised to find it deserted.

"Where have Neville and Blaise-?" Hermione began.

"Best not to ask." Draco stated simply. Ron looked down at the floor, wondering if he should go up to the dormitory or not. On the one hand Dean and Seamus were already up there, but on the other hand, he didn't want to catch anything that he didn't want to see. Hermione looked around at the three boys standing before her and smiled.

"Ok, I'm going to bed. Busy day tomorrow... Apparently." She waved at them and walked up the stairs. Ron looked sheepishly at Harry and Draco, realising that the longer he stayed, the more he was intruding.

"Me too, I'll see you in the morning." He too flashed a smile at his two friends before retreating to (what he hoped was) the safety of his bed. Harry looked straight into Draco's eyes, there was a desire settled there, a need that had to be fulfilled. Harry put his hands on the back of Draco's neck and pulled their bodies forcefully together, their chests crashed together and their lips met in between, moving against each other in sync. Draco put his hand on Harry's back to hold him steady as he manoeuvred them both towards the armchair. They assumed their normal position, Draco fell backwards onto the chair and Harry landed on top of him, still kissing fiercely. Their hands movements became more heated as the embers in the fire began to die down and cast a lustful glow on the entire room. Draco found Harry's breath intoxicating. He could never get enough of Harry's taste, like vanilla and strawberries but even more heavenly. Draco found himself consumed by lust after only minutes of Harry working his magic. Harry was faring no better on the other end, he felt addicted to Draco's taste, he had never much cared for minted chocolate but Draco made it work, it made Harry's mouth water at the thought and Harry could never get tired of the taste. Harry moved his hands from Draco's chest to the hem of his shirt. He began tugging at it restlessly and eventually succeeded in pulling it over Draco's head and resumed kissing him, almost inhaling his scent as well as tasting it. Harry lips moved down to Draco's neck and Harry couldn't resist inhaling deeply and being overwhelmed by a strong smell of roses. Harry thought it was perfect that Draco had a smell as delicate as his skin was. Draco was getting impatient at the loss of real contact and he ripped Harry's shirt of in a blur of movement, Draco lips found Harry's chest and he was caught off guard by a subtle scent of lavender, he had never imagined that Harry would smell of lavender, a scent so soft on a body so strong and muscly. Draco ran his lips over Harry's godly body and went to start undoing Harry's trousers, Harry did the same with Draco's and suddenly there was a lot more contact than there had been before, their erections brushed together accidently and Harry gestured to the rug in front of them. They got onto the floor and started kissing again, more urgently and desperately than before, until Draco's hand ran the length of Harry's stomach and Harry gasped as Draco's hand slipped inside his underwear and began to roam over his erection, teasing him. Draco stopped playing and pulled Harry's pants off roughly, Harry kicked them across the room and let Draco resume what he was doing. Draco's hand ran up and down his member numerous times until Harry began to cry out and pant harder than before. Harry came just as Draco whispered lightly in his ear.

"Wha-What did you say?" Harry asked. Draco smiled wickedly at him.

"I said you're so beautiful, and sexy, and perfect." He reminded him lightly. Harry growled playfully and pounced on top of Draco so that he was lying on the floor.

"I'm glad you think so." These simple words said in the right tone sent shivers down Draco's spine and Harry nibbled on his earlobe lightly and trailed his hands down Draco's sides. Draco couldn't stand the tension, he was fully aware that he still needed relief so he rolled Harry off of him back onto the floor and got himself ready. Harry was breathing heavily with anticipation and moaned Draco's name ridiculously loudly as he entered, not for a moment worried that people might be listening. Draco moved carefully inside him, thrusting heavily, them being so used to each other and so trusting that pain wasn't an option any more. Draco didn't take long to come with Harry repeating his name in that breathy, seductive tone and once they had finished, they flopped onto the floor side by side, used Draco's wand to clean up and redress and then went to lay on the sofa, spooning each other contentedly. It wasn't long before they both dropped off to sleep...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Alas, the final chapter is upon us... I shall be sad to see it go but everything must end at some point or another. I have really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you've enjoyed reading it just as much! If you did, or even if you didn't, it would be great to have some feedback =) xx

Chapter 11- Prospect

Harry awoke to find himself tangled in a mass of arms and legs with Draco, who was still sleeping soundly despite their awkward positioning. Harry looked up to find an amused Hermione and Ron looking down at them both, Harry gave a little jump of fright and fell off of the sofa, bringing Draco crashing down on top of him. They both looked into each others eyes for a moment before turning to the two friends still staring at them entwined on the floor.

"Nice night?" Hermione asked, her tone casual but her expression vicious. Both boys flushed red and grinned broadly before answering.

"It was alright..." They got up off the floor and Draco checked the time. It was 7am.

"Dumbledore's waiting for us, so I'd hurry up if I were you..." As the two of them hurried upstairs she shouted after them.

"I take it it's safe to sit here?" And heard the sounds of two sniggers retreating out of sight.

"Oh, glad to see you've all made it..." Dumbledore said lightly as three bedraggled looking students entered his office, with Hermione.

"A morning person, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked and Hermione just smiled at him in response. It was clear that there was a lot of tension and apprehension about the day ahead of them. Everyone else would be here, celebrating the end of the Tournament and the end of exams, ready for the summer holidays to begin in just a few days time. They were all completely unaware of this impending doom crushing down on them and the danger they could all be in soon enough.

"Right, I'm not saying this is going to be easy, because it's not, in fact we could see a lot of things that are upsetting but most of all, it's going to be dangerous. I need you all to stick with me and do what I say, is that understood?" The four nodded and Dumbledore's expression changed from serious to light hearted in the blink of an eye.

"Ok then, off we go!" Dumbledore showed them all an old leather bound book.

"Come on everyone, grab hold!" He instructed, they all did so and as the clock struck 7.20, Harry felt the familiar jolt in his stomach and they were off, the atmosphere spinning around them until they finally all landed, Dumbledore, Draco and Hermione on their feet, and Ron and Harry in a heap on the floor. Draco smiled fondly down at Harry and offered to help him up which Harry took. Ron also picked himself up and they looked around at the gloomy scenery. Harry's heartbeat quickened when he saw the grave. Tom Riddle. Harry was about to move forward when Dumbledore put an arm out to stop him.

"I wouldn't do that just yet if I were you."

"Why-" Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him. He then made sure the four of them stayed put and walked casually up to the gravestone, but instead of examining it, as Harry had been expecting him to do, he moved behind it and a sigh carried itself back towards him on the wind. With Dumbledore gone the four of them took a closer look at their surroundings. Some of the gravestones were heavily chipped and the grass was now patchy and looked burnt. Much of the stone around them was crumbling, even though some of it looked quite new. They were beginning to understand. Dumbledore appeared beside them again looking very forlorn.

"I am afraid to tell you that Mr Diggory is dead, killed by what I can only assume was the Avada Kedavra curse." Hermione gasped and put a hand to her mouth, Harry looked utterly traumatised. Dumbledore didn't try and stop him this time as he tore around the gravestone to look at Cedric's lifeless body. His eyes were open and glazed over and his mouth was slightly agape. Harry closed his mouth, and then his eyes out of respect and got up again, a tear falling down his cheek as he did so. Cedric had been a good and kind man, and he had helped Harry a lot, if Harry hadn't told him to go to the Portkey then maybe...

"I know what you're thinking..." A voice from behind him said. Harry turned round and buried himself in Draco's chest.

"But maybe..."

"No Harry, this is nothing you could of done. Cedric unfortunately met an untimely death, but it's not your fault." A few tears escaped Harry's eyes and Draco kissed the top of his head, swaying with him gently back and forth until he stopped crying.

"And remember, he helped to delay Voldemort's return to power! He will always be remembered and honoured for that, even if it is only by us..." Draco smiled weakly at Harry before kissing him again and leading him back to the others.

"If I'm not mistaken..." Dumbledore looked around until he found what he was apparently looking for, "Ah yes..." Dumbledore walked over to the spot he had been looking at and started to examine something for a moment before sighing again, only this time it wasn't forlorn.

"Barty Crouch Junior, dead, on Voldemort's orders no doubt." No-one reacted to these words at all, they just stared rather blankly at Dumbledore, as if awaiting an instruction as to how they should feel about this news.

"But I knew that I would find him like this. He had failed his mission. Harry had not been brought here like it was planned, so Cedric was killed out of spite, and of course Barty had just failed his job..." Dumbledore gave a sad smile, before coming back to stand with the students.

"We're lucky there wasn't more bodies. There was obviously a duel." Dumbledore gestured to the broken headstones around them and the blackened grass underfoot, "Cedric and Barty must have put up one hell of a fight against the death eaters..." Dumbledore looked proud as he imagined the scene. Harry, Ron and Hermione joined in Dumbledore's silent honour of the dead until Harry noticed Draco staring silently, wide eyed at a patch of grass a few metres away. Dumbledore's face looked sympathetic as he realised what Draco was staring at and Harry felt baffled, he looked to Ron and Hermione who obviously were as oblivious as him. Draco crept forward and picked something off the ground as if in a trance. He looked at his palm for a further few minutes before Harry finally walked forward to look.

"My father's ring..." Draco whispered. Harry stomach lurched. Of course, Lucius Malfoy was a death eater, everyone knew it but for Draco to see something like this was obviously deeply upsetting. Harry bit his lip, wondering what the best course of action was, what he should say... Finally he decided that he could never find the right words so he just enveloped Draco in his arms and cradled him softly, letting Draco lean all his weight on Harry and break down in his arms. Dumbledore motioned to Ron and Hermione who followed him over to Cedric's body, to give Harry and Draco some space and to prepare his body to take back to Hogwarts. Draco sobbed so hard that Harry body trembled with him. Harry felt his emotions start to overwhelm him and he just held Draco tighter and began to cry with him. They stayed in this feeble position for several minutes, revelling in the warmth and comfort of each others bodies and finding whatever solace they could out of their partners, eventually Draco sniffed and took a tissue out of his pocket, wiping Harry's tears away before doing the same to his own. Harry rested his face against Draco's shoulder momentarily.

"Draco, I love you." Draco was on the verge of being set off again but he stayed strong, for Harry's sake.

"I love you too Harry, you're so brave." The two smiled at each other before sniffing again and standing up straight. They meandered back to Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione and smiled at them, showing them as best they could that they were coping. Harry looked down at Cedric's form, he could almost be sleeping. He looked so peaceful and Harry smiled.

"We should get him back to his father." Dumbledore said quietly, so as not to break the atmosphere that surrounded them. Everyone nodded and went back over to the portkey. Dumbledore hung back as Ron, Hermione and Draco took Cedric's body back towards the book.

"Harry?" He asked, as quietly as he could manage. Harry approached him and Dumbledore stared at him, trying to convey the importance of his words.

"This time it just so happened it didn't work out, but Voldemort will have other plans, I promise you that, he will scheme and scheme until he gets his hands on what he wants, and he won't stop until he does so just... Be careful Harry." Dumbledore patted Harry on the shoulder and followed the other to the portkey, Harry right behind him. He knew Dumbledore was right, and the thought frightened him to his very core...

A few hours later and Harry and Draco lay side by side on the Gryffindor common room floor, mirroring their position from yesterday.

"Thanks... I needed to vent my feelings." Draco said, slightly breathless still. Harry smiled lazily and trailed his fingers along Draco's pale chest.

"It was the perfect goodbye..." Harry said quietly.

"Goodbye?" Draco asked, his brow furrowing deeply.

"It's the school holidays tomorrow." Harry stated. Draco sighed.

"Oh yeah. I don't really want to think about that, I'd rather spend it with you." He commented. Harry smiled.

"Why don't you visit the Burrow? Me and Hermione will, and I'm sure Mrs Weasley will be more than happy to accomodate for you when we all explain how amazing you are..." Draco laughed and kissed Harry lovingly.

"Well don't tell her too much..." He winked and then sighed contentedly, "But it sounds perfect..." And they both knew that that was exactly what it would be...


End file.
